


Existential

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, but i promise no one dies and its rly cute, talkin abt death and serious stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Floyd's having a little bit of a moment.





	Existential

**Author's Note:**

> floyd robertson: closet nihilist. i just wanted some cute old!earl and floyd fluff bc today my bestbud sent me a brand new picture of joe flaherty and he's grown a goatee and he's still completely adorable. (ngl old dude floyd is prob gonna keep the beard bc i kind of love it)

"... Earl?"

"Hm?" Earl glanced toward Floyd, currently seated at the window, gazing out into the cloudless tropical night. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah. I... I was just wondering something."

"What's up?"

"... When I'm gone, you're... you'll miss me, right?"

"Huh?" Earl furrowed his eyebrows a bit, dog eared the page he was on, and shut his book. Would he miss Floyd? What the hell? "Of course I will. Is... is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just..." Floyd sighed a little. "I don't know. I'm not getting any younger. What happens if... if one day, I just... don't wake up?" He twiddled his thumbs. "I mean, look at me. I'm old, Earl. I didn't think I'd make it to fifty half the time. And now I'm fuckin' 76 years old." Tears pooled in his eyes. He'd learned, years ago, to just let them out. Wiping them away and bottling it up hurt a lot worse than not. "I'm scared. I don't want to die."

Earl felt himself smile a little despite the obvious fear in Floyd's voice. "Baby." He crossed the room and settled himself in Floyd's lap, gently stroking his husband's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "It'll be okay. I promise. You know, you're in pretty good shape for a guy your age. Especially one that used to be as self-destructive as you were."

"But-"

"Floyd, honey, do you really think you're gonna die in your sleep tonight, or something?" Earl stroked Floyd's hair gently. "... Did you remember your meds today?"

"Mmhm." Floyd sighed a little and gripped Earl's wrist, bringing his hand down and pressing a kiss to his palm. "I just... god. I love you so goddamn much. I don't... I don't want to leave you."

"Shhhh." Earl gently rested his forehead against Floyd's. "Shhh. You won't. As long as we've lived together, odds are we'll end up dying together. You'll have a harder time getting rid of me than that." A smile that Floyd returned. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I... I think so. I hope so." The smile faded. "I just... y'know, when Johnny died... I remember Anton, he was so... _lost_ without him. I barely knew the poor little guy and I just wanted to give him a hug."

"Oh, baby. You take better care of yourself than Johnny did. You'll be okay." Earl smiled again, trying to keep the mood light. "Besides... we'll worry about that when it happens. Right now we're here and we're alive." Earl gently kissed Floyd's lips, then wrinkled his nose as he pulled away. "And you need to shave."

"Aww, you don't like it?" Floyd smiled a little bit and stroked the goatee he'd been meticulously growing over the last few weeks. "I was hoping it'd come off as ruggedly handsome."

"It tickles when I kiss you." Earl mock-pouted, then paused as he observed Floyd smiling, genuinely. "Y'know, it's kind of crazy that your beard is graying out and your actual hair isn't."

"You're jealous because you've gone more salt than pepper."

"I'm gonna shave your goatee off in your sleep if you don't pipe down."

"I'll shave your eyebrows off the next night."

"God, you're a dick."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I do. God, I do." Earl laughed quietly and nuzzled into Floyd's neck, inhaling his comforting smell. He didn't smell of whiskey and cigarettes these days. He was just... warm, like freshly-laundered linens, sprayed with a tasteful cologne. "Y'know something, babe?"

"What?"

"Even if you die in your sleep in the middle of the night, I'll still love you. I'll love you until I die."

"Just 'til then?"

"And if there's anything after we die, I'll find you, and I'll love you even more then."

"... That's actually pretty nice to hear, doll." Floyd sighed quietly as he pulled Earl into another kiss. When they split, he glanced out the window again, and whispered, "Y'know, it's a really nice night. You wanna go out on the deck and talk?"

"You gonna put your hand down my pants?"

"Maybe. We'll see where things go."

"Mmm, maybe in a little bit." Earl rested his head on Floyd's chest. "I'm good right here for now."


End file.
